What We Could Be (Resident Evil Fanfiction)
by UnicornGamerGal
Summary: Story Setting:This is set 4 months after Res Evil 6, Helena has left the secret service because of the nightmares of Deborah were haunting her ,which in turn was affecting her performance from her lack of sleep. She also had a crush on Leon but never acted on it. Sherry and Helena had grown closer since Re6 and are 'best friends'.
1. Reunion

**_Hi everybody so this is my first ever fan-fiction!_**

 ** _So this is a fanfic about the resident evil pairing of LeonxHelena and some of the other characters in the series. I'm a huge Heleon fan and I've been reading some of the other fics and I have been thinking about writing one for some time so here it is!_** ** _I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the fic. I hope you all enjoy and please, please review I love constructive criticism_** ** _good or bad._**

 ** _Rated M for Violence,_** ** _language_** ** _and possibly a lemon , not sure yet._**

 ** _P.s I DON'T_** ** _own_** ** _these characters they belong to Resident Evil and Capcom! Also big shout out to TechnoGecko1826 who inspired me to write this._**

 ** _Story Setting:This is set 4 months after Res Evil 6, Helena has left the secret service because of the nightmares of Deborah were haunting her ,which in turn was affecting her performance from her lack of sleep. She also had a crush on Leon but never acted on it. Sherry and Helena had grown closer since Re6 and are 'best friends'._**

"Huh?" Helena mumbled while rubbing the bags under her eyes. Sherry just looked at her with disappointment. This was the fifth time this week Helena had shown up unexpectedly at her house drunk and tired. "Just come in" Sherry said in a slightly pissed off tone. "Thanks Sherry" Helena replied trying not to sound drunk. As Helena stumbled through the door trying to keep her balance, she heard a faint voice coming from the living room. She found herself following the tone she seemed to recognise. When she reached her destination she peeked her head through the door way hiding her body. When she saw who was sitting there on the phone, she remembered the huge crush she had had. She then immediately turned to run, but Sherry was behind her stopping her in her tracks. "You have to talk to him" Sherry said with a kinder tone than before. Helena got lost in her thoughts for a second thinking about Leons perfect face. Sherry snapped her fingers in Helenas face snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh, what did you say?" Helena said with a perky smile. "Living room now" Sherry exclaimed with that pissed of tone again. "I just don't think he will want to see me Sherry its been 4 months" she said walking towards the front door. "Helena" a voice shouted from behind her, that beautiful voice that she was so scared of. She turned very slowly. When she was facing him he started walking closer. "Long time no see, how are you?". Helena just stood there getting lost in his dreamy blue eyes. "Umm" was all she could manage to utter. "So are you okay?"he said with a confused look. "Um yea, yes I'm fine, how are you?" she replied. Leon could smell the alcohol in her breath and was a bit disappointed she had turned to it."Great, especially now, I was worried about you ,you just disappeared". A smile curled on her lips."I know I just-". He cut her off "I understand why you disappeared I just don't know why you didn't call or email or anything" Leon said with a soft, kind tone. Her smile fading she replied, "Does it matter". "Yes" he said with a stern look.

"HELENA" came from a irritated sherry downstairs. She looked around. She was in Sherry s bed. Then she realised she was dreaming of what happened last night. How had she got in the bed, did she fall asleep? "HELENA" once again came from downstairs. "All right I guess I better get up before Sherry loses her head." As she went to stand she tumbled back on to the cushioned bed. A terrible pain shot through her head. Ow she thought."Guess I'm gonna need some aspirin" she quietly sighed to herself. She got up trying not to fall back onto sherry's quilted bed. She looked down. She was wearing a pair of short black plaid pjs. She pondered for a moment on how she got in them or more importantly who put her in them, but she just brushed it away. "I cant wear this, not if Leon is downstairs". She looked towards sherry's wardrobe. Sherry wont mind if I borrow some clothes, she thought. She walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out the first thing there. She took of the pjs and pulled the black ruffled tank top over her head. She then pulled out a pair of faded shorts and pulled them up."Okay this will have to do". She walked down the spirally stairs and into the kitchen were she saw Sherry twirling to the song playing on the radio with a pan in her hand. "Finally sleepy head" Sherry chirped with a smile. "You seem happy, any good news" Helena questioned as she sat down at the kitchen counter. "Yes extremely good news"Sherry happily replied. "Well don't leave me in suspense"Helena complained. "My 59' Chevy corvette is finally repaired, its in Chris' garage ready for pick-up any time" she spoke with a big smile. Helena looked at her with a puzzled look. "What?" Sherry asked nervously "Is there something on my face". "No its just I've never seen you this happy, I'm just surprised its about a car " Helena giggled with a smile forming on her face. "Shut up" said Sherry, playfully hitting her in the arm.

That's all I have right now. I know that its not that interesting but I tried. I haven't really focused much on the relationship of Helena and Leon but I promise I will try in the next you so much for reading if you don't like please tell me so I don't embarrass myself by continuing to write terrible stuff. Please review thank you.


	2. Maybe We Could Be, Or Maybe Not?

_**Okay so I decided to carry on with this fic. The last chapter was very short and I apologise for that.  
**_ _**I have tried to make this one longer but I don**_ ' _ **t know if it's much longer. I don't know if I really like the way it turned out but I'm uploading it anyway.  
I also want to thank Sydney Jane Dale who reviewed and also gave a bit of advice when it comes to the way I set it out, so again thank you.  
I hope you enjoy. And Omg AgeOfLoneliness wrote a review ahh!**_

"Here it is" Sherry announced excitedly.

Helena pressed the bright red bell on the bus and they got off. They started walking up the street towards Chris' garage.

"I can't wait to see it!" Sherry exclaimed.

Helena just looked at her weirdly, she didn't understand why she was getting so excited about a car.  
When they reached the front of the garage Sherry ran up to Chris who was chatting with some girl.

Sherry butted into his conversation,

"Where is it, you said it was ready, Chris WERE is it!".

"Calm down crazy girl its through there"

Chris pointed to what looked like the shape of a car with a cover over it.

Sherry ran over and ripped of the cover and the Bright Red 1959 Chevrolet Corvette was revealed.

"Ahh" she squealed "It's beautiful, Chris I absolutely love you!" she hugged him tightly.

"Woah don't start something you can't finish" he said laughing.

She hit him in the arm and got in the car. She put the key in the ignition and the car's engine revved to life.

Sherry said impatiently, "Get in Helena-"

Chris broke in, "Oh hi Helena I didn't see you there".

"Hi Chris" Helena replied then jumped in the car.

"So what's so special about this car Sherry?"She asked while looking the at the interior of the car.

"Are you kidding me, you have eyes right!"Sherry said kind of annoyed.

"Umm never-mind" Helena muttered, giving up.

They drove through town and stopped at a Starbucks.

"Get me a caramel iced coffee Sherry" Helena yelled before Sherry disappeared in the coffee shop.

A couple of minutes later Sherry reappeared with the drinks. Sherry got in the car and passed one of the drinks to Helena who thanked her.

"So what's with your crush on Leon" Sherry randomly blurted out.

"What!" Helena said taken aback a bit of what her friend just asked.

"Helena I've known for like a month"Sherry revealed.

"How?!" she asked angrily.

"You become really friendly when your drunk"Sherry recalled.

"Oh my god .. I need to stop drinking!" Helena decided.

"Yes you do" Sherry agreed.

When they got back to Sherry's house they were both surprised to see Leon waiting on the doorstep.

"Sherry, what is he doing here?" Helena asked nervously.

Sherry answered vaguely, "I dunno".

Helena got out of the car and waited for Sherry to park up. But Leon had other ideas and started walking towards Helena and she got a little tense.

"Hi Helena, I was hoping we could talk" Leon started "Privately".

"Yeah that's fine I'll go inside" Sherry said as she started walking to the front door.

Helena gave her a look of desperation and Sherry just smirked then opened the door.

Leon waited for Sherry to go inside and then held his hand out for Helena. She gave him a look.

"What, I'm trying to be nice, just take my hand" Leon said.

She silently agreed with a nod and took hold of his hand and they then walked to the doorstep and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Helena asked, her nerves gone just from the touch of him.

Leon answered, "Us".

"Us, what do you mean us?" Helena asked, getting excited from the thought of his lips on her lips.

Does he like me? She asked herself, no, no he can't, can he?

"Well Helena I know that we were 'partners' but I also thought of us as" Helena's heart began racing "Friends".

And as she initially thought, it was too good to be true.

"Yea we are, so why do you want to talk about it?" Helena asked, her head down, she began feeling a little bit sad.

"You haven't talked or sent a letter or even emailed me in 4 months, why?"Leon asked.

Bringing her head up to look at him she started,"I...I.. just wanted to be alone" she lied, she didn't want to lie to him but she knew she couldn't  
tell him how she felt, she knew he would reject her and that's it, there friendship ruined after-all she'd rather be his friend than nothing at all.

"Okay, you promise that's all?" he asked.

He could see she was starting to go red in the cheeks,

she was getting angry. He didn't want to start her off, as he remembered she had a bad temper especially when people were pestering her,

which was something he was definitely doing, so he decided he was going to try and lighten the mood.

"Yes I'm sure!" Helena replied.

"Okay.. Okay no need to blow a top" he said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, you can be a real ass hole sometimes you know that!" she said giggling.

"I know it's one of the things everyone loves about me" he agreed feeling self assured.

"Yeah okay dick head" she said laughing and almost falling of the steps.

He grabbed her arm gently, stopping her from falling. As she looked up there eyes met and neither of them wanted to look away. Leon was mesmerized by her beautiful hazel eyes, and Helena once again was getting lost in his dreamy blue eyes. But the moment was short lived as Sherry opened the door and they both quickly looked away, embarrassed almost.

They both got up and wiped themselves down. Leon realised he still had hold of her hand and quickly let go. All three of them just went mute. Leon, breaking the silence, began "I'd love to go out sometime, you know for lunch or bowling?" he instantly felt stupid, bowling really? He silently beat himself up.

"Sure I'd um.. Love to" Helena answered, almost ecstatic but she didn't show it.

"Great so I guess I better get going, bye Helena" he said as he started walking down the driveway.

"Bye Leon" Helena said waving to him.

He waved back.

"Umm aren't you forgetting someone" Sherry yelled to him.

"Ha-ha sorry Sherry, bye" he waved to her.

Helena watched him leave it almost looked creepy.

"Lets go inside" Sherry said breaking Helena's trance.

They went in.

 _ **There you go, again I'm not really sure I like it but I don't have time to rewrite.  
I know it's pretty short and I'm sorry but it is longer than the last one.  
Please please review I love reading your guys' opinions. Thank you again for reading.**_


	3. Bowling, Really?

_**I haven**_ ' _ **t uploaded in a while so here is chapter 3, I'm still contemplating whether I'm going to carry on with this but, I'm giving it a try.I spent a lot longer on this chapter so I hope you all like.**_

"Lunch...lunch does he mean lunch as in a quick coffee or lunch as in a shave-my-legs romantic dinner...and bowling?..bowling's not romantic..or is it!". "God why can't I stop thinking about him!". Helena muttered to herself over and over.

Helena jumped up of her bed with her fists clenched as she heard her door open. It was Sherry. She immediately unclenched her fists.

"Whoa a little jumpy tonight are we?" Sherry mocked as her lips arced into smile.

"Whatever!" Helena said with a glare.

"Okay and a little moody too, not a good combo" Sherry said as she reached for a black denim jacket that hung on a gold coloured metal coat rack.

Sherry pulled the jacket over her shoulders and said with an assertive tone,"I'm borrowing your jacket".

Helena then looked towards Sherry and noticed that she was wearing a simple pink tank dress, which was complemented by a black tassel scarf and black boots. Helena then asked herself when does Sherry wear dresses?

"Got a date have we?" Helena asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Actually I have, you know you should try it sometime" Sherry ranted.

"No time for men or should I say boys"Helena said letting out a little giggle.

Sherry giggled with her,"Haha okay then"."You okay?"Sherry asked to reassure herself before she left.

"Yeah I'm fine, you go have fun with..um who exactly did you say you were going on a date with?" Helena questioned.

"Oh..you don't know him" Sherry said slightly nervous.

"Sherry.." Helena persisted.

"Okay it's Jake Muller" Sherry blurted.

"A MERCENARY, your going on a date with a MERCENARY!" Helena yelled as she altered her stance to look hostile.

Sherry yelled back as if they where sisters, "Umm ex-mercenary and you say mercenary like it's a dirty word, you know some people don't have a choice but to turn to crime to survive!"

"It is a dirty word, for gods sake Sherry you should be dating a football player or a musician not a mercenary" Helena lectured.

"A football player...a musician what?"Sherry replied with a cold stare.

Looking down Helena grunted,"Oh never mind".

"And who are you to lecture me on who I date, first I'm older than you and second you've been in love with Leon for like half a year and you haven't done a thing about it!" Sherry said loudly with a angry look.

"What!? I haven't been in love with him, it's just a crush and it will go away...eventually!" Helena shouted maintaining her stance.

"Oh whatever, I don't have time for this I'm gonna be late!" Sherry said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Helena suddenly felt a rush of guilt wash over her. "I was a real ass hole to her, she can date whoever she wants, It's not up to me, she's not my sister...she's not Deborah". She said as she fell back onto her bed. She was alone now with no distractions and Helena was too tired to fight back the horrors of her past tonight. For the first time in months, she allowed them to fall over her like a dark blanket, she just simply closed her eyes.

" _Look at me, look at me! It's gonna be okay" "Just keep your eyes on me" Helena said trying to pull from the rope that tied her to the cold, metal chair._

" _Help me" a quiet voice begged._

" _I'm gonna get you out of here Deborah". "Deborah look at me, we're gonna get through this!" Helena tried to reassure her sister... and herself._

 _Simmons who stood aside Helena in the dark humid room, gave a nod to the men in suits standing beside Deborah, who then began to drag Deborah away._

" _NO, LET HER GO!, Not her, not my sister" "Please take me, I'll do anything, please!"Helena pleaded and pleaded as she looked toward Simmons._

 _Simmons just simply smirked as he enjoyed the view of Helena helplessly begging for her sisters life._

" _DEBORAH" Helena screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her sister disappear behind the huge metal doors._

"AHH" Helena leaped up of her bed. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she tried to calm herself in the mirror which stood at the top left corner of her bedroom. Her heart was pounding so loud she could almost hear it. "Deborah" she quietly murmured as she clenched the necklace, which was hanging around her neck, in the palm of her hands. Her thoughts quickly shifted through her mind which began to hurt so she let go of her necklace unwillingly and sighed as she put her fingertips on her temples and began to rub.

"A headache, just what I need!" She mumbled to herself. She opened her door and walked out into what seemed like pitch black with only the bedside lamp in her room which was providing a limited range of view. She stumbled across to the light switch and clicked the button on and was blinded by the light, blinking continuously she began the long walk down the spirally stairs.

When she got into the kitchen she opened a drawer and found some aspirin. She only took one as she was a very safe person, well besides being an ex-secret service field agent.

She couldn't be bothered walking up the stairs so she walked through the doorway that led into the living room.

She flopped onto the sofa and flicked on the TV. She scrolled through a few channels before deciding on a movie - Dirty Dancing. She soon got bored and turned it of. She then rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, trying to get even 2 hours sleep.

20 minutes later she still wasn't asleep so she decided to roll so she was facing the TV she then looked at her reflection in the screen. Her thoughts then drifted to Leon..Leon the man she yearned for but knew she couldn't have. She didn't want to admit it to Sherry earlier or to herself for that matter, but she couldn't deny it any longer she had strong feelings towards him. It couldn't be love I mean she had only known him for a few months, but the way he made her feel every time he just looked at her. She definitely felt something. Maybe its hate? She tried to convince herself. Maybe I hate him for being so nice to me and maybe I hate him for being so gorgeous. And Ada. Figuring out about his feelings towards Ada almost tore her apart and she still doesn't understand why?

"Huh?" Helena looked up as she broke from her thoughts and looked towards the two shadows that came through the front door that she made out to be a man and a woman. She carried on watching silently as the two began kissing. "Oh crap, that must be Sherry and Jake" "I gotta get upstairs" she told herself quietly as she quickly hid behind the sofa.

The pair staggered through the door way that led into the living room not parting from each others lips, not even for air. Jake then slid his hand up Sherry's back and unzipped her dress and let it fall. Sherry stood out of the dress and ragged her boots off. Sherry pulled of the mercenary's jacket and black jumper off and was taken aback by his sculpted body. Jake then pulled her in to another passionate kiss. Sherry could feel the ferocity of Jake as he started biting her neck. She then wriggled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck. Helena then popped her head up trying not to be seen by either one of them and saw their half naked bodies and hid again. Jake would have normally spotted her but was too distracted by Sherry to realize the brunette.

They both fell onto the sofa with Jake on top. Sherry let out a small yelp as she felt the hard plastic remote digging into her back. Sherry then moaned as Jake pulled her up so that their bodies were perfectly in line. He reached for the remote and threw it.

Helena not knowing what was going on popped her head up again. This time Jake spotted her and without thinking his reflexes kicked in and he swung his fist for a punch but did not land it as Helena dodged. Jake jumped up and pulled out a pistol which was on the inside of his jacket.

"Show yourself!" Jake said with a smirk.

Helena stood up.

"Helena what the hell?!" Sherry said covering herself with her dress.

"Oh calm down Sherry I've seen it all before!" Helena replied.

"Jake put the gun down it's just my 'roomate'... if you will" Sherry ordered.

"Oh yeah I remember you" he said as he clicked the safety on and tossed it on the sofa.

"Yep.. I never thought that I'd be seeing you half naked but life's funny that way huh?"Helena said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, I guess it's only fair if you take your top of now " Jake said with a smirk.

Sherry gently hit him in the arm and put her dress on.

Breaking the awkward silence that filled the room Sherry blurted out,"Okay then...guess were not gonna have sex tonight"

"Yeah I guess not" Jake said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Helena jumped in,"Don't worry I'll make sure I'm not home tomorrow"

"Nah that's o'right I hate having planned sex it always ends up being unexciting" Jake said.

"A lot of experience in that area Jake?" Sherry said with a glare which was directed at Jake.

"What no...no!"He replied.

Sherry and Helena both started laughing.

Jake said,"Haha very funny...so should I leave super girl?-"

"No!". "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"Sherry answered.

"Okay..I'm gonna leave you two" Helena said while walking up the stairs.

She walked in her room and jumped on her bed. She sat there for a minute or two before she heard her phone go off. She looked at it. It was a text from Leon that read: _Hi, was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for that lunch that we talked about. Tomorrow maybe? x_

She smiled to herself then texted back: _Yeah sure, would love to. Where? xx_

Another minute or so went by when Leon responded with: _I know a great little pizza place down town, I'll pick you up around 5? x_

 _Yeah that sounds great, see you then x_ Helena replied.

Were going on a date!...Well not a official date but still we're gonna be alone! Helena thought in her head as she toddled over to her wardrobe to pick an outfit. "Okay so should I go cute and innocent" she said as she picked out a ruffled white tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Or sexy rebel" she said while pulling out a black leather pleated mini skirt, a pair of ripped tights and a black strappy crop top.

She compared the two for a moment and then decided on 'Sexy Rebel'. She hung the outfit on her door and then got back in bed. She closed her eyes trying to get as much sleep as possible to be ready for her date. She soon drifted of while listening to Jake and Sherry chat downstairs.

 _ **There it is. For the next chapter I'm gonna write about Leon more...so yeah! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
